


Crucio

by WizardHallow



Series: Unforgivables? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardHallow/pseuds/WizardHallow
Summary: This is from the perspective of Death. Or if you prefer, the God of Death Thanatos.I hope you enjoyed! I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe except my own characters. :)





	Crucio

Pain. Intense burning pain. It burns. 

Some one is screaming. No. I'M screaming. 

I can't think. My mind is fuzzy. 

Have to stay awake. So tired. NO! no sleeping. Stay awake! 

Don't let them hear you scream again. Don't show anything. They'll just use it against you. 

I have nothing to tell them. They will just kill me anyways. 

DON'T SCREAM! DON'T SCREAM!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The girl writhing on the floor finally seems to give up. She slumps to the floor, Bellatrix laughing manically stares down at her,"Giving up already girly? How pitiful. Lets see how much more you can take!" The deranged witch laughs loudly. A loud cackle. "CRUCIO!"_

 

_The girl's body arches into the air. But her face betrays nothing. She seems to appear in no pain at all. But, those around her, no that this is not true at all._

 

_Off to one side a young boy with platinum hair watches on, jaw clenched, eyes angry. As if her cares for the girl.... Hmm... Curious... Very curious indeed..._

 

_Bellatrix's laugh continues to echo around the room._

 

_Unexpected, quite unexpected...._

 

_The girl apparently found her voice amidst the excruciating pain she must be enduring,"You are all cowards. You pick on those who are unable to protect themselves. I can't wait to see you perish amidst your own cowardice."_

 

_"BITCH" the torturer exclaims enraged. "Avad-"_

 

_A calm voice speaks,"We are not here to kill the girl. Only to acquire information from her."_

 

_"She insults us! How can we let her live?!?!"_

 

_"Bellatrix. The Dark Lord has ordered us to keep her alive. Do not kill her. Someone will try to rescue her. You may kill her then. You must wait. You will have your vengeance."_

 

_The witch glares venomously at the speaker. She knows he is right, and concedes to wait._

 

_The girl on the floor, breathing labored, though she dares not show it. She is a brave girl... Who at this very moment is concocting a plan for escape. Not only for her but for the blonde young boy also. If only he was brave enough to save her himself...._

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the perspective of Death. Or if you prefer, the God of Death Thanatos. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe except my own characters. :)


End file.
